Losing You
by Jadeblueafterglow17
Summary: They say time heals all wounds. What happens when time runs out?
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR: Jadeblueafterglow17

SPOILERS: Season 7 and prior events; Closure ;

Category: MT, SA, M/S UST, Sk/F (If you don't know what those acronyms mean...you are not an X-phile!)  
Summary: A trip home takes a tragic turn.

Disclaimer: Story is a quick fic, pure and simple. I didn t create Mulder, Scully, Skinner or any of the other character you recognize. So don t sue me. So excited X-Files is coming back! Heeeeee!

Prologue : Eyes of the Beholder

It s a beautiful thing. Have you ever noticed that just before moments of sheer disaster and danger something amazing precedes it? I know it does. It happens to me more frequently than I care to remember.

The soft whisper of satin that moves ever so slowly up and down. That beautiful auburn red hair that always seems to find its mark out of place laying like spun silk across creamy features. As I hear the faint sigh and moan that comes from her slightly parted lips I realize time and time again, she deserves better than this life. I stare at her tiny hands and wish that I could hold onto her forever. I realize I am so lucky. She s beautiful. Beautiful is too little a word to describe her, her soul filled with kindness draws me in like a moth to a flame. I m trying to focus, on something else, anything else, like what I am supposed to be doing, but I can t take my eyes off her. No wonder I never saw it coming. 


	2. Chapter 2: Daylight

Title: Losing You

AUTHOR: Jadeblueafterglow17

SPOILERS: Season 7 and prior events; Closure ;

Category: MT, SA, M/S UST, Sk/F (If you don't know what those acronyms mean...you are not an X-phile!)  
Summary: A trip home takes a tragic turn.

Disclaimer: Story is a quick fic, pure and simple. I didn t create Mulder, Scully, Skinner or any of the other character you recognize. So don t sue me. So excited X-Files is coming back! Heeeeee!

Chapter 1 - Daylight Martha s Vineyard Sunday 2:30a.m November 4th

They had fallen asleep on his mother s sofa last night, talking into the wee hours of the morning. Throughout their time together, she found herself drawing closer to him. His whole world was crashing down around him. His mother s death was the final straw that broke this otherwise strong man and turned him into a frightened lost soul.

Mulder you are not alone. You have your friends Langly, Byers, Frohike. She whispered and peered up to see the expression on his face. His eyes and exasperated sigh told the story, but a smile did not come to his lips.

. . . You have your fish. He smiled at that.

Fish whose days are numbered unless you come over to feed them. They don t even bother to swim to the top when I am around. Scully smiled at him, and pulled at him to lay his head in her lap.

You have me. She whispered stroking the stubble on his chin. He laughed softly.

The jury is still out on your level of sanity Agent Scully. You should have run away screaming years ago.

I didn t. I won t.

She felt his sigh tremor throughout his body as she started to stroke her fingers through his chestnut brown tresses. She didn t realize what a comfort this was to her just to be near him. She began to think she enjoyed it more than he when she felt him snuggle closer and begin to breathe more deeply. Like a child falling asleep, within minutes exhaustion claimed him. Scully smiled, snuggled him closer, and found the sounds of his soothing breaths lulling her to sleep.

Sunday 10:40 p.m. November 4th Highway 70 85 miles from Georgetown

Now they were on their way back home. Scully hoped the grind and repetitiveness of their jobs might help to diminish the anguish of the last few days and nights.

Mulder, I am going to pull off to get a drink. Would you like something? Scully asked.

He s off in his own world again. She thought to herself. She gently placed her hand on his knee. He turned to her with a confused look on his slender face.

Did you say something? he asked.

I said I was stopping for a drink. Do you want something? he shook his head.

Would you like to try and eat something before it gets too late? We are about an hour and half from home. Mulder you really need to eat, you have lost too much weight in the last few weeks. She realized it had been more than 46 hours since he ate anything.

I m fine Scully, get whatever you want. I ll be here.

Scully smiled at him softly and walked inside the small gas station to get a bottle of water, for herself and her partner. She glanced down on the bottom rack and found exactly what she was looking for as she made her way to the register. She paid for her purchases and exited the building.

Dana Scully was surprised to see, that not only had her partner moved from his seat, he had pumped the tank full of gas and was now waiting patiently in the driver s seat.

Mulder what are you doing? I don t

Scully it s been a long trip for both of us. You don t have to do all of the driving. I appreciate you helping me box up my parent s things.

There was no place I d rather be partner. Are you sure you are okay to drive, you look so exhausted. I don t mind driving.

It s fine Scully, I ll sleep better when I m on my own sofa. He replied with a boyish grin and shrug of his shoulders. Scully returned the smile and handed him his share of her purchase; a bottle of Dasani and a bag of sunflower seeds.

Thanks. He said somberly.

Scully watched him carefully as he drove. She pondered about the fact that he had not slept more than a few hours over the past two days. She missed the old Mulder, the one with carefully placed innuendos, rambling on about aliens and conspiracies; the one who stunned her into silence every time he walked into the room with his boy next-door looks and tantalizing bedroom eyes. Bedroom eyes. God, would she love to test that theory.

Crimson Nights Bar 11:00 p.m.

Janie Murphy finished the last swig of foamy Budweiser as she licked its remnants from her pencil thin lips. The man next to her smiled in approval.

I love a woman that can hold her liquor. He dropped a ten spot on the bar for her tab.

That ain t all I can hold buddy.

She sashayed confidently towards the door. When she stepped on the stoop she adjusted her three-inch heels, winked at the bartender and dashed through the giant raindrops, which pelted her on the way to her 1999 Ford Mustang. It had been a gift from her daddy when she graduated from high school. The only thing he had ever given her in 19 years.

Janie shook the drops from her hair, and saw her vision swimming in time with the raindrops running down her windshield. She lay her head down briefly to gather herself. She turned on her headlights, and windshield wipers.

She parted her wet hair that had been nearly plastered to her face. She hiccupped and giggled at the sound it made as she started the engine, revving it up for the boys in side.

Are you sure she should be driving after all those beers Bobby?

Aw what the hell could it hurt? local girl lives right up the street. Comes in here enough, that hot ride of hers knows the way home.

Janie turned and followed the service road down to where it had open access to the four-lane highway. She turned left on the highway with seemingly very little traffic. It was 11 pm on a Sunday, most everyone was already home in bed. Most everyone. She misjudged her turn on the divided highway and began speeding south towards her home 5 miles away.  
Mulder turned on the defroster, as the rain begun to intensify. He heard the sound of the phone ringing. He recognized the ring tone as Scully s mother. Since Scully did not stir. He reached down to get the phone. He glanced back at the rain-slicked highway. There was no one in front of him. He reached fumbling through her leather bag, the ringing stopped just before he opened the phone.

He looked up through the front windshield just in time to see bright headlights piercing through raindrops.

Holy Shit! was the last words he uttered before he was impaled by his steering wheel column milliseconds before his airbag fired.

He heard the snap of his tibia and felt the pressure of his leg being rammed upward into the dashboard. He felt his ribcage collapse and steal his breath as he was pitched into unconsciousness. His body remained in motion as his head slammed into his headrest and he slumped forward blood oozing from his open mouth.

So. Who's excited for the X-philes reboot? So excited I started up my Sequel to Kaltbluetig, rewriting it as we speak to fix some continuity issues with the first two chapters of the new story. So what do you think of this new story. Things aren't always what they seem. Please read and Review!  



End file.
